Talk:Smile Pretty Cure!
Speculation Page So the logo has a rainbow motif, meaning it will be related to Rainbows. Villains in unknown and the locations were not known too. But....I this this picture shouldn't be taken seriously: http://i.yimg.me/img/blog-imgs-43.fc2.com/y/a/r/yaraon/20111119004712284.png Until an official pamphlet from Toei appears and those were the official cures, then ok.--Duo2nd 11:43, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :I know all art is fake until shown by Toei but at least ANN was nice enough to confirm the title for us. Shadowneko 13:57, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, someone put these on a gallery on this page (which I removed). Since these pics are not sourced yet (likely someone just got them off LJ, for that's where I'm seeing this), I'm moving them to here for now. Smileprecure.jpg Smile Precure 01.jpg Elizara 21:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Um, a bunch of sources are listing the same names and what not as more scans are beginning to appear. So should the names known be added? since they are most likely real and not fan-made names as of this time being. This is what everything is saying. I figure if not then at least we have names wrote down and ready when its confirmed.. *Cure Happy (Pink) – Hoshizora Miyuki *Cure Sunny (Red) – Hino Akane *Cure Peace (Yellow) – Kise Yayoi *Cure March (Green) – Midorikawa Nao *Cure Beauty (Blue) – Aoki Reika Chrismh 04:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Edited and TLC'd the Plot from a much better scan of the leaked page (procured from a 2chan thread for ep 43) http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/File:1324051848489.jpg Here's the transcription: 昔々あるところに、お伽話の国「メルヘンランド」がありました。 そこはお伽話の世界が入り交ざったような楽しく可愛いらしい世界だったのです。 そうして今、メルヘンランドに未曽有の危機が訪れます。悪の皇帝・ピエーロがメルヘンランドに攻め込み、メルヘンランドの女王様は封印されてしまいます。 女王様の復活させるには幸せの象徴であるキュアデコルの力を集める必要があります。 妖精キャンディはキュアデコルを集めるため地球にプリキュア探しにやってくるのでした。 人間界にやってきたキャンディと星空みゆきは出会い、ともにキュアデコルを集めていく事を決意していくのでした。 Ichigo69 18:10 December 19, 2011 (JST) :for those of us with don't read JP here's the somewhat bad google Translate version- ::Where there once upon a time countries fairytale "Fairytale Land" There was. The world was there such a mixture of fun cuddlier into the world of fairy tales. Then today, a crisis of unprecedented visit to the fairy tale land. The fairy tale land that Piero 攻Me込Mi evil emperor, the queen of fairy tale land as would have been sealed. To revive the Queen must gather the power of a symbol of happiness Kyuadekoru. Candy Fairy was coming to earth to look to gather Kyuadekoru Cure. Candy Miyuki came to the human world and sky met, we had decided to go on collecting Kyuadekoru together. Shadowneko 15:58, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I cant wait for this series to begin~! I'm so excited x3 I'm gonna take pictures, write write write, and continue my slow but surely rising to be quicker edits to the very bad pages Chrismh 01:28, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Maybe this is just me being picky. But I keep seeing a lot of trivia sections saying "__ resembles/looks like __ from Pretty Cure 5". While this is true for Akane and maybe Miyuki, the other Smile characters pages are gaining them also just to be compared. Like I noticed on Reika's page someone said she resembles Karin/Cure Aqua, yet besides colors I see nothing that could say they look alike. It would make sense if Reika actually did resemble Karin, and acted like her normally. But saying it just because of colors and not much else... it makes little to no sense and considering we don't even know how they act in series, its too early to determine anything. Basically, I just think if people keep labeling them when it clearly is only to compare them and not leave anybody out. If its only by colors then its not worth mentioning when its very obvious and people can see it for themselves. Sorry for saying, feel free to ignore my opinion. I'm only sayin this because I think its too early to be saying these things. Chrismh 00:42, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you, Chrismh. A lot of these characters look barely anything like the Yes! 5 girls at all and people are just making a general design comparison between the two shows. If one went around and showed a picture of, say, Mint and March standing next to each other to someone who didn't even know what PreCure was and asked them if the two looked alike, I bet they'd say "No, not really." (I just gave myself an idea. I'll be trying that on my friend tomorrow.). As we should all have heard by now, this is a fact based Wiki. The idea that the Yes! 5 and Smile! Cures look alike is purely opinion.PockyPrincess 06:57, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Glitter Force Okay, let's be honest here. The english dub was surprising, and the changes weren't all that good. I'm not sure if the dub will be good, but from the voices, my expectations aren't too high. However, I have a feeling that this page will get crowded with traffic over the english dub and the changes. So, I created this talk section so that others can check if something can be posted. Although I'm pretty sure some peeps will just ignore this post. Oh well. -- The dub is okay, IMO. I heard that Netflix cut off doing certain episodes though. Plagg, claws on! (talk) 06:07, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Who's Next? You Can Decide! Seems like Smile Pretty Cure's dub, Glitter Force, is a huge success. But now, I'm starting to wonder if other Pretty Cure series will be dubbed as well. I've created a poll to allow any of the contributors on this wiki to decide. Which Pretty Cure series do you think will be dubbed next? Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Fresh Pretty Cure Heartcath Pretty Cure Suite Pretty Cure Doki Doki Pretty Cure Happiness Charge Pretty Cure Go! Princess Pretty Cure Maho Tsukai Pretty Cure